fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wil/Supports
With Lyn C Support *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis, are you all right? *'Lyn:' Wil? You surprised me! What's the matter? *'Wil:' I, too, am one of the knights of Caelin, you see... As such, I must protect you as well as I can. *'Lyn:' Yes, yes of course. And how are you, Wil? Are you unhurt? *'Wil:' I am quite fine! *'Lyn:' Wil, you seem much happier now than you did back in the castle. Why is that? *'Wil:' It might be imprudent of me to say this, but... Something about this kind of expedition excites me! There are so many new things to see! *'Lyn:' Wil, you are from Pherae, are you not? Tell me...what sort of place is Pherae? It's under the rule of Eliwood's house, so I would think it peaceful, perhaps? *'Wil:' Yes. It is a nice place. It is near the sea, and the smell of the brine rides on the wind. I have not been home in a long time... *'Lyn:' Your parents are well, yes? Do you write to them often? *'Wil:' Eh!? Ah... Not that often, no... *'Lyn:' Well! That won't do! You should write them at once! That's an order! B Support *'Wil:' Dearest Mother and Father, I am sure you are both quite well as I write this... No, that's not how to begin... Hrm... *'Lyn:' Wil? What is it? You've been mumbling over there for a while... *'Wil:' L-L-Lady Lyndis! *'Lyn:' Well, you'd think I was a monster come to eat you! Say, did you ever write that letter? *'Wil:' Actually, that's what I was about to do, you see... *'Lyn:' Wil! *'Wil:' Ayee! H-Hey! It's tough, you know! I mean, I haven't been home in five years. What do I say? *'Lyn:' Five years!? *'Wil:' Yes, well, a lot has happened... *'Lyn:' But when I met you in Bern, didn't you say you were on your way home? *'Wil:' Ah... You remember that? *'Lyn:' Wil! *'Wil:' C-C'mon, give me a break! Why should I go home? My parents don't care either way. *'Lyn:' ...Is that true? *'Wil:' Huh? *'Lyn:' Nothing. ...Sorry for pushing you so. *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis? A Support *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis, about that letter... *'Lyn:' It's OK. Really, you don't have to write one. *'Wil:' I-I must apologize! I didn't know about your parents... I'm afraid I have been most unforgivably rude! *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wil:' Actually...I ran away from home. Together, with a friend... Five years ago. We had a plan, the two of us. We'd get lucky, make a fortune. Both our families'd live in happiness. That was our dream... But things didn't work out that way, of course. My friend went back home after only a month. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wil:' I thought I'd never forgive him, you know? How could he do that? He quit halfway... How could he respect himself after that? Of course...I was no better. I wandered for a few years. Finally, I came as far as Bern... But nothing ever changed. I was afraid to tell my parents, afraid they'd find out... After all, I was the one deserving no respect. *'Lyn:' ...Nothing ever changed? I would think that you realizing your own mistake was a big change. *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis... *'Lyn:' It's true, Wil. Sain often told me: "That Wil is such a miser, he'll not loan me one gold." "What's the point in saving all the time? Gold's to be spent!" *'Wil:' ... ... *'Lyn:' And Kent, too, he said: "Wil is my best student-- the most attentive by far." "He's driven, that one..." "There's someone he wants to please by becoming a knight, I can tell." *'Wil:' ... ... *'Lyn:' Stay in the Knights of Caelin until you've reached your goal. But I think your parents would like to hear that you are safe and well... More than seeing you as a knight years from now... or having you bring them mountains of gold... *'Wil:' Lady Lyndis... I'll do it. I'll write them a letter tonight. *'Lyn:' Yes. And Wil... I'm sorry for pushing you. *'Wil:' Not at all! I feel like I will owe you until my dying day, Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Remember, a letter isn't enough. You need to go home. *'Wil:' Yes! I will! With Rebecca C Support *'Wil:' Hunh? Hey! Rebecca? Yeah! Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' ...Um, who are you, again? *'Wil:' Wha? It’s me! You know! Wil! The guy next door! *'Rebecca:' ...Well... I know of no such person. *'Wil:' Really? *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Sorry...I guess I’ve got the wrong person... *'Rebecca:' What? *'Wil:' Well, so long... *'Rebecca:' Hm? Wait... ......Drat! B Support *'Rebecca:' Wil! *'Wil:' Oh, ah...you. So, umm, what is your name? *'Rebecca:' Rebecca! *'Wil:' Hunh? So, your name IS Rebecca? What a coincidence! I used to know a... *'Rebecca:' That’s what I’m saying! I am that Rebecca! *'Wil:' What? But didn’t you say earlier that you didn’t know me? *'Rebecca:' I did, but... Come on! How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me! *'Wil:' So it is you, Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' Yes! *'Wil:' Well, but... Then why didn’t you say so?! It’s been so long! *'Rebecca:' Don’t give me that “been so long” stuff! You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never even heard from you again! *'Wil:' Oh, yeah... I enlisted in the Caelin army... *'Rebecca:' In the army? You did? *'Wil:' Yeah, I traveled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn. *'Rebecca:' Lyn... You mean Lady Lyndis? *'Wil:' Yeah, right. I keep forgetting to use her full name and title. You know, I am in her service... I really should get her title correct... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Rebecca? What’s wrong? Why is your face all-- *'Rebecca:' ...! *'Rebecca:' Idiot! *'Wil:' ...... You...kicked me... ...in the stomach... A Support *'Wil:' Hey... What are you so mad about? Did I do something? *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' I don’t get it... *'Rebecca:' ...I don’t care if you do! Why don’t you just go to your Lady Lyndis!? *'Wil:' You can’t let it go, can you? That stuff from when we were little... *'Rebecca:' Shut up! You don’t know me! I’m no one to you! *'Wil:' What does that mean? *'Rebecca:' Wil, I don’t care where you go, just stay away from me! You’re just like my brother! He left and never came back! *'Wil:' Dan hasn’t come back yet? *'Rebecca:' No... Why? *'Wil:' Well, Dan and I left together to make our fortunes, to help our families. Of course, things didn’t go so well... But when we parted at Badon, that was only a few months after leaving the village! *'Rebecca:' Really? Then my brother... *'Wil:' ...I’m sorry, Rebecca. I thought Dan had returned to Pherae long ago. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Wil:' Rebecca... I’m sorry I left... ...It must have been...hard. *'Rebecca:' Wil! ...Wil! *'Wil:' I won’t leave you again... I’ll always stay near... and protect you... With Rath C Support *'Wil:' Rath! Hey! It's been a while! You disappeared the second we all got to Castle Caelin! We worried about you! *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I ended up enlisting with Caelin. I'm still just a squire, but... still, I've come a long way! Oh, now that I think of it, did you hear that the soldiers of Laus attacked the castle? It was rough! They even took Lord Hausen! *'Rath:' ...I know. I heard...from Lyn. *'Wil:' So you met Lady Lyndis? Of course! That's why you're here! Hahaha... I'm such an idiot... So...what have you been up to since then? *'Rath:' ......Same as before. Fighting as a mercenary, biding my time... *'Wil:' Huh? Biding your time? What is that supposed to mean? *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I-I'm sorry! I just asked without thinking! *'Rath:' It's all right... *'Wil:' Say... Since we found each other and all... How about fighting together? Come on! We make a good team! What do you say? *'Rath:' Yeah...sure. *'Wil:' All right! This is going to be great! Hey, I'll go see Merlinus and stock up on arrows! I'll bring some for you, too! Just wait right here! *'Rath:' ...... B Support *'Wil:' So, the archers of Sacae, they're all mounted, aren't they? I'd have trouble just staying on... If I had to shoot, too, I'd be in trouble! *'Rath:' ...The beasts of Sacae are swift... If we could not shoot from the saddle, we would starve... *'Wil:' Hmm... I guess so. I just grew up in such a quiet little town... Our traps were always full, and we never wanted for rabbit. *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' That's why I'm not so swift on the field. I can shoot pretty well, of course, but before I know it, the enemy's behind me... I hate to think on it! That's why it's so good to have a partner! I mean, you're amazing! You can shoot from far away, and you always know the enemy's numbers and positions... *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I tell you, I may not be the best archer... But I want to get better... so I can help Lady Lyndis... If I could just be half as good as you... *'Rath:' You are... strange. *'Wil:' Huh? *'Rath:' You are so quick to doubt yourself... You show others your weakness... Are you not afraid? *'Wil:' Afraid...? No, of course not! I mean, we're not strangers! We're friends, right? Allies? *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' Right? *'Rath:' ...... ...Yes, we are. But... Wil... You are still... strange. *'Wil:' Huh? W-Why? Nonsense. I'm normal! I might as well be Normal Archer number three! *'Rath:' ...Number three? Why three? *'Wil:' Well... No reason, I guess. It just seemed...pretty normal. *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' Rath? Hey, wait up! A Support *'Rath:' ...Don't hold your reins... Loosen your knees... *'Wil:' Whoa! Like...this? *'Rath:' Yes. Now slide forward, just like that. *'Wil:' Huh? Forward? How do I go...forward? Whaa! *'Rath:' Wil! *'Wil:' I-I'm fine. Owww... *'Rath:' You might be injured... Do you want to stop? *'Wil:' Hm? Why? No, no, I'm fine. *'Rath:' But...perhaps training on the battlefield is not a good idea... *'Wil:' But what choice have I got? We fight every day! Where else can I train but the battlefield? Oh! Wait... Are you trying to back out of this training exercise? Not a chance. You owe me for laughing at me before! *'Rath:' ...Before? ......Number...three...... ... ...... *'Wil:' See!! You're doing it again!! I can't believe it!! You never laugh, but that whole "three" thing just slays you every time! Why!! Why!! *'Rath:' I'm sorry... ...I will teach you to ride. Forgive me. *'Wil:' Yeah, yeah, it's fine... just keep teaching me until I can ride, got it? Seriously! I mean it! *'Rath:' Yes, I understand. *'Wil:' You promised. *'Rath:' ...I swear on the honor of my tribe.. *'Wil:' Now, you don't have to go make that big a deal out of it... *'Rath:' No...I swear by Mother Earth and Father Sky... Because...you have taught me something important as well. With Dart C Support *'Dart:' So! Who's next? Come on! Attack me! *'Wil:' Huh? *'Dart:' Wha--! ...Oh. You're on our side, right? You've got a sort of slack-jawed look about you... *'Wil:' Dan?! Hey, you're Dan, aren't you? Wow, how have you been? And hey! What are you doing here, anyway? *'Dart:' What's it to you!? The name's Dart, and I'm a mate in Fargus's pirate crew! *'Wil:' You're...Dan, right? *'Dart:' Uhh, no. *'Wil:' Yes, you are! *'Dart:' No, I'm not! *'Wil:' Hmm... Are you sure you're not Dan? *'Dart:' Will you knock it off?! *'Wil:' Fine, just say you're not Dan... I can take a hint... It was just an honest mistake, you know! Man...! *'Dart:' ...... What was that about!? And who did he think he was messing with, anyway? I'd run him through as soon as look at 'im! B Support *'Dart:' I've finally found you, you cad! Today is the last day of your life! Prepare yourself! *'Wil:' Dan! I mean...not Dan... Pirate guy! Da-... Da-... Dark! *'Dart:' It's Dart, you idiot! *'Wil:' Yeah, right. So, um...what do you want with me? *'Dart:' Well, I kind of owe you one from earlier... Or maybe a few... Yeah, I owe you a few whacks with this here axe!! *'Wil:' A few whacks, huh...I'll, uhh, pass. *'Dart:' Who asked you, chum-for-brains? These people are driving me nuts! *'Wil:' Look out! An enemy! Look, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe next time, eh, Darth? *'Dart:' Hold on! It's Dart, you ignorant toad! Yarr! Come back here! A Support *'Dart:' ...Now I've found you,you stinking bow-plucker! *'Wil:' Whoa! Look! Behind you! *'Dart:' What!? *'Wil:' Are you OK? *'Dart:' You idiot! On your right! *'Wil:' Whoa! ...Phew. That was close! Thanks. You're Dart, right? *'Dart:' Snrk! I wasn't trying to help you, squid-bait! Just forget about it... But wait...you did save me first... So think of it as payback! *'Wil:' ...Hmmm. *'Dart:' What!? *'Wil:' You know, Dart, you really do look like Dan. It's just so hard to imagine you're not him... *'Dart:' Not that again! Who is this guy!? Who is Dan!? *'Wil:' Dan was my childhood fr... He was my best friend... We left home together five years ago, but it didn't go too well. Last time I saw him was back in Badon... *'Dart:' Five years ago? In Badon, you say... *'Wil:' That's right. *'Dart:' ... Naw...couldn't be... *'Wil:' What? Do you know something? *'Dart:' ...Well, about five years ago, Fargus pulled into port at Badon, and a young man had collapsed on the pier... He was bleeding pretty badly... They say it was a miracle he lived at all. *'Wil:' What!! *'Dart:' Everyone in town just pretended not to notice... And no wonder... That day was a holy day for Elimine's flock. They were forbidden any contact with blood... And the sailors... Well, you know how superstitious they are... That man lay there, half alive, for six hours... *'Wil:' That's terrible... *'Dart:' Then the taboo lifted, and someone picked him up, just in time... ...It was the leader of the pirates that work out of Badon. Well, that young man recovered, but as if in exchange for his life, he had lost all of his memories... *'Wil:' Dart, you don't think... *'Dart:' I don't know, I don't know... ...It's just a story I've heard around... With Wallace C Support *'Wallace:' Ho! You there! You are Wil, correct? Yes, I remember you! Have you become a fine warrior? *'Wil:' Oh, great... If it isn’t Mr. “Manual of Knightly Prowess”! I mean...General Wallace! *'Wallace:' Young Wil! You were in the Caelin army, yes? So then, you must have benefited from my Manual of Knightly Prowess! You must be a strapping lad now, not like the puny boy I knew... ...But...you...aren’t. *'Wil:' Yeah, I, umm... *'Wallace:' Have you not been training like the manual suggested? What a weak little husk you are! How can you serve Lady Lyndis like that? *'Wil:' I, ahh... I’m sorry? *'Wallace:' Bah! So be it! I will train you myself! *'Wil:' Huh?! No, that’s OK! Really, it’s fine! *'Wallace:' Pfaw! Worry not, I need no special thanks! Training new recruits is my hobby, as a matter of fact! I trained Sain and Kent, and look at them now! *'Wil:' B-But... *'Wallace:' If you follow my fast and effective secret training regimen for just ten short days, I promise you big beautiful muscles that will be such to turn a few heads! Wahahahahahaha! *'Wil:' Umm, excuse me! *'Wallace:' Huh? Hey! Get back here! You think I’ll let you escape? B Support *'Wil:' ......Ha That clanking! Nooo! *'Wallace:' Muhahahaha! Now I’ve found you, Wil! *'Wil:' Whaa-! L-Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Give up! There is no escape for you! Today, you begin my secret training! *'Wil:' Um, didn’t I say no thanks or something last time? *'Wallace:' Pfah! Do you intend to disobey a direct order, soldier? *'Wil:' This is...an order? *'Wallace:' I hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but... It’s time for the use of force! *'Wil:' What do you plan to do... with that spear? *'Wallace:' Don’t worry. If you can avoid my thrusts, you’ll live! Here I come! *'Wil:' Whaa! *'Wallace:' So, you evaded that one... Well, then try this... DIE!! *'Wil:' Hiyaa! *'Wallace:' Wait, Wil! Hey, he can move pretty quickly... But I won’t let him escape! A Support *'Wil:' 98... ...99... ...and... ...100! Phew... If Wallace finds me, he’s going to make me do that training... So I have to keep training just to avoid his training! ...Wahh! *'Wallace:' Wil! Tsk! You were...hiding! You go through so much just to avoid my training... But I won’t give up! *'Wil:' Ahh, it’s no good... He’s just going to catch me eventually... Normally, I would be ecstatic to train to become a knight... But that guy’s just too much! ...How long can I keep running? Hanhh...Hanhh... With Raven C Support *'Wil:' Greetings! We seem to run into each other often. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' You’re Raven, right? I’m Wil. Nice to make your acquaintance. *'Raven:' Ah... *'Wil:' Say, Raven. I’ve got a question for you, as a fellow in arms... *'Raven:' What? *'Wil:' How old are you? *'Raven:' Why ask me that? *'Wil:' I was just thinking that we were probably about the same. But you’ve got this aura like you’ve seen it all... And you talk like you’re older... So maybe you are, I thought. *'Raven:' ...And what of it if I am? *'Wil:' Eh? So you are older! Ah, I shoulda shown more respect, eh? *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' Very well. I shall treat you as my senior in all things henceforth! Nice to make your acquaintance, senior! *'Raven:' ... ... B Support *'Raven:' Wil! *'Wil:' Eh? Ah! Senior Raven! How may I help you? *'Raven:' First, you can stop calling me “senior.” *'Wil:' Well then, Sir Raven? *'Raven:' No “sir,” either. *'Wil:' Eh? Yes, but age and rank are very important... *'Raven:' How old are you? *'Wil:' Seventeen, sir! *'Raven:' I’m 19. *'Wil:' Huh? I guess we aren’t that far apart after all. Whoops! *'Raven:' Right. So no more “seniors” and “sirs,” got it? *'Wil:' Yeah, but still, be it two years, a senior is a senior! And besides, I think “Senior Raven” has a nice ring to it... *'Raven:' ...Wil. *'Wil:' Fine, fine. If it’ll get you to stop scowling, I’ll talk normal. *'Raven:' What scowl? *'Wil:' That! What you’re doing right now! *'Raven:' ... ...This is my normal face. *'Wil:' Hunh? No way! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' Ah! Sorry! Wait up! Sorry...! Sorry! A Support *'Wil:' Howdy, Raven! *'Raven:' What is it, Master of Rudeness? *'Wil:' What’s that? *'Raven:' A name. I think it suits you. *'Wil:' Hey, don’t go giving me weird names like that! ...Ah...sorry, in a bad mood, sir? *'Raven:' ... ... What do you think? *'Wil:' How the heck should I-- Look, with you, Raven, it’s either “scowling” or “terrifying.” *'Raven:' Ah... Yet the scowl does not stop your prattle, does it? *'Wil:' Yeah, I mean, what if that’s just your normal face, like you say? How am I to know—you might really NOT be mad? *'Raven:' And if I was... really...mad? *'Wil:' Erm, well, yeah, that’d be frightening. But, when you’re really, really, mad, Raven... I bet you’re the type to say nothing and just cut away with your sword! So, you’re not really mad now, right? *'Raven:' ... ... ... Tell me... Your cluelessness... is that just an act? *'Wil:' ...Eh? You say something? *'Raven:' Ah...nothing. *'Wil:' You know, I just had a thought. How about “Rave”? *'Raven:' ...What’s a “rave”? *'Wil:' It’s a nickname! Yours! Like it? Rave! *'Raven:' ... ...You really are an idiot. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports